


The Clan pt.2: Guilty + Innocent

by monstersandmen



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Dystopia, M/M, Mentions of Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: All in oneshots for a fic exchange with friends.Different pairings, but with a focus on Wonho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pardotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/gifts).



 

The Clan pt.2:

 

None of them wanted to go, the feeling too palpable that whatever it was they had created this night would inevitably dissolve, like thin smoke in the air, as soon as they set foot back in the real world.

They all knew that they had too, though.

 

They had to be back before the sun would come up, had to cover their tracks and pretend that they had stayed inside during the curfew like everyone else, just as it was expected of them, like so many other things.

Obedience, for once. Observance of the rules.

Rules, like the ones they had broken this night, undoubtedly and repeatedly.

 

They had been nervous at first, even Jooheon and Minhyuk, the tremble in their hands clearly visible when they were passing around the flasks, but the tension had soon given way to anticipation and excitement, followed by fulfillment and bliss, the purest form of ecstasy, until it had almost been too much to bear.

Now that it was over, something had changed, had changed _them_.

Warmth was still wafting through their veins when they eventually left the greenhouses behind and made their way through the woods, quietly, carefully.

 

When they reached the outskirts of the city, they separated into groups, like they had decided beforehand. That way, it was less likely they would all get caught, should they somehow draw the attention of the night watch.

 

Guilty + Innocent

 

Hoseok naturally let Minhyuk lead the way, content to just follow for the time being. His head was still buzzing, but according to Jooheon this was a harmless side effect, likely to have vanished in the morning.

 

Apart from that he felt mostly giddy, bold even. Like he – they – could take on the whole world.

Together, they were _everything._

 

Their bond had always been strong, but tonight things had been said and done that had made him sure that there was almost nothing that could break them apart.

 

_Almost._

 

Being the acute observer that he was, he knew that there were still some things left unsaid. Important things, and should it come to the worst, it would be exactly these slicing their tight-knit net apart.

 

But those were thoughts for another night, when he wasn't still high on happiness.

 

Minhyuk had safely led them through the suburb, back to their quarter.

It was Hoseok's home they were headed to, and it was only when they reached the vandalized apartment building that Minhyuk let him take lead.

 

Apart from him, only a few others still lived here, mostly folks who were too old and too poor to move. Hoseok helped them whenever he could and received their silence in return, so at least they didn't have to worry about his neighbours selling them out.

It was still a relief when they could finally close a door behind them relatively safe in Hoseok's apartment.

 

The buzzing really had gotten quieter, but it was still there, in the back of his head.

When Hoseok lifted his hand and rubbed at the spot, the image of someone else's hand in exactly the same place flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“What?” Minhyuk asked, curiously giving Hoseok a once-over.

“It's nothing, I'm just... happy, I guess. I feel good,” Hoseok answered, unable to hide the smile that kept tugging at his lips.

Minhyuk seemed to study his face quietly for a moment, before he nodded.

“It does feel good. And you know what? I think that we deserve to feel good, don't we?”

“We do,” Hoseok agreed without any idea what Minhyuk was trying to say.

Of course they deserved to feel good. That was kind of the whole point of their group, wasn't it?

“Yeah, we do. And to be honest, I,” Minhyuk bit his lower lip and puffed out a breath, “I don't think I'm ready to let go of it yet. For tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

 

Hoseok's eyes widened when Minhyuk fished something small out of his pockets, something that briefly glistened in the moonlight that trickled through the dirty window: A vial, filled with the Blue.

 

“Does Jooheon know?” Hoseok asked, uncertain what to make of this.

“Of course he does,” Minhyuk smiled and took a step back from him, shaking the tiny bottle between his fingers, “He gave it to me. This, and a few more. I've been keeping them, since... Hyungwon.”

Hoseok nodded, understanding, but the mention of Hyungwon's name also made him frown.

“We're not going to let this happen again, Minhyukie,” he whispered, reaching out for him. Minhyuk stood still, letting him put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

“No, we won't. You're right.”

 

Now it was Hoseok looking at him intently, as if he still needed to figure him out when Minhyuk couldn't have been more obvious. At least to him, that was.

“You... you love him, don't you?”

For a split second he was sure to see a panicked expression glide over Minhyuk's features, but then he was all himself again, smile as broad and warm as ever.

“I love all of you, you know that, silly,” he mumbled into Hoseok's shoulder after pulling him into hug.

And it was okay, because for now, Hoseok really wanted to believe Minhyuk.

“I love you,” Minhyuk added, “And like I said, I don't want to let this night come to an end yet.”

Hoseok looked into Minhyuk's eyes and there it was, hiding behind white teeth and bright eyes; strain. Fatigue.

 

There was no way he could deny him.

“Okay,” he said, opening his hand for Minhyuk to pass him the vial, “What do you have in mind, then?”

“Oh. You know. Things,” Minhyuk shrugged and instead of handing the bottle over to Hoseok, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck before he took a step back, uncapping the vial.

Hoseok watched as he tilted his head back and let some of the Blue drop into his mouth.

“You want some, too?”

Minhyuk's eyes turned into crescents when he stuck out his discoloured tongue, beckoning Hoseok over.

And just like that, he followed Minhyuk once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the prompt was: "Blue flower-crowns and Wonho, who doesn't care about gender roles" 
> 
> I hope this is at least vaguely what you wanted, even though I'm aware I interpreted the gender-roles part very freely^^;

With the first rays of sunlight, summer had come.

Overnight the pastel greens and yellows had vanished, replaced by luciously flamboyant colours and the air tasted of warmth and comfort, filled with the busy buzzing of the insects.

It was one of these days that felt like the whole world was in for a break, and for once, everyone seemed to agree.

 

They did not talk about it beforehand, but they all met up in front of the greenhouses in the late afternoon.

Minhyuk had been there first, lounging in the grass, still wearing his work overall, almost asleep when Hyungwon and Hoseok found him.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo arrived next, shortly followed by Changkyun and Kihyun.

As if they had planned it, it turned out that each of them had brought a little something for their get-together: Food, drink and that old tape player that Changkyun had somehow fixed over the course of the last few weeks.

 

“That's so awesome Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk cooed when he showed them.

“It's no big deal. The sound is awful, too,” Changkyun mumbled, but the smile on his face was definitely a proud one when he pressed a button and the music started to play.

It was some kind of ballad, awfully cheesy and slow, but that obviously didn't stop Jooheon and Minhyuk from jumping up on their feet and busting out their moves.

“What have we done to deserve to see this,” Hyungwon shook his head, but before he knew it he was hauled up on his feet by a grinning Hyunwoo.

“Do it better then, I dare you!”

“I am not going to dance-”

“Aww, come on!”

 

“Idiots,” Kihyun mumbled as he watched them from a safe distance, laying in the grass with his head pillowed on Hoseok's thigh, a loving smile betraying his words.

“Yeah, having fun and enjoying the sun, how dare they,” Hoseok added and lightly nudged his shoulder with a teasing grin.

“I know, right?”

When Kihyun closed his eyes and stretched his arms, Hoseok couldn't help but think of it as catlike, and, strangely magnificent. Before he even realized what he was doing, his fingers were gliding through Kihyun's hair, carefully untangling the uncombed strands.

There was a twitch around his lips, but surprisingly Kihyun stayed silent, allowing Hoseok to continue to pet him.

He kept his eyes shut while Hoseok watched him, smiling and drinking in the rare sight that was a relaxed Kihyun.

(It truly was a perfect moment, but as it always seems to be the case with these, they both wouldn't recognize it until much later.)

For a few minutes, maybe more, they stayed like this, listening to the others going on with their shenanigans and soaking up the warm afternoon sun, until Kihyun suddenly stirred and reached out for Hoseok's hand, stopping him in his movements.

“Can we go take a look at the flowers?”

 

Inside the greenhouses, the scent of the flowers was thick and heavy, the heat almost overwhelming.

“They look good,” Kihyun said, walking ahead through the rows of plants, bending down a few times to check on them and humming when he was content with what he had found.

Hoseok followed a few steps behind, hands in his pockets and a grin on his lips.

“I didn't think you actually wanted to look at the flowers.”

“What?” Kihyun half laughed and turned around to face him, arms crossed. “What did you think? That I would say this as an excuse to lure you away from the others?”

Hoseok saw that he was trying to look stern, but there was this twitch on his lips again.

So he tried: “Actually, yes. I thought we were finally going to make out in the Blue, like you promised me?”

Kihyun's eyes went wide for a second and Hoseok had to suppress a laugh.

“When did I say that?”

“You know when, Kihyunnie.”

“I- I obviously wasn't in my right mind back then.”

Kihyun licked his lips, and, as flustered as he seemed, there was also a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

He had always been a mystery to Hoseok, if he was being honest with himself. Compared to the others, Kihyun was a closed book and every time Hoseok thought he had finally figured out how to make him open up, another seal seemed to appear.

Good thing that he had never been one to back away from a challenge.

 

“I see,” Hoseok shrugged, “I must've misheard, then.”

He could tell Kihyun was watching him when he kneeled down and carefully plucked some of the flowers.

“What are you doing now?”

“You'll see, just wait a sec,” Hoseok said and turned around, so that his tinkering was hidden from curious eyes.

He couldn't clearly remember the last time he had made these, but he still knew what it had felt like. It had been summer, then, and it was as if he could hear his sister's laughter in the distance when he tied the last knot.

 

“Voilà,” he said as he turned around and before Kihyun could utter a word of protest, he had placed the flower-crown upon his hair.

“Really?”

Hoseok stepped back to admire his work, smirking at Kihyun's completely underwhelmed expression.

“Yeah, it suits you,” he nodded, adding a “Very cute!” completely aware that this was the exact opposite of what Kihyun strove to be.

“I'm not a girl, I'm not supposed to be cute,” was the grumbled response, but there was a tinge of pink appearing on Kihyun's bright cheeks.

“And you're also not supposed to kiss boys in the moonlight, Kihyunnie. Didn't really bother you, now, did it?”

“I didn't-”

Hoseok's fingertips on his chin stopped him mid-sentence.

“Your not supposed to kiss boys in the sunlight, either,” he murmured, slowly, carefully tilting Kihyun's chin slightly upwards,

“So tell me, what do you do?”

 

“So, what did you do in there? Do we like, even want to know?”, Hyungwon said loud enough for everyone else to hear, when Hoseok stepped out of the greenhouse.

He was opening his mouth to answer when Kihyun chimed in:

“Flower-crowns. We made flower-crowns, you idiot.”

Five pairs of eyes immediately latched onto him when he appeared behind Hoseok, blue flowers still adorning his dark hair.

“But Kihyunnie, that's-”

“So cute?” Changkyun whispered in disbelief and Hyunwoo nodded eagerly.

“Looks good. Blue suits you,” Minhyuk added.

“Oh my god, will you just shut up?” Kihyun sighed and shook his head, apparently utterly done with his friends who thought he was pretty. He glanced at Hoseok as if he was asking for help, but all he got was a sly shrug.

“What? You know they're right.”

 

The sun had started to set, but the warmth was lingering.

It was hard to go back once again, to the places they had to call home when all they wanted their home to be was right here.

 

Hoseok wasn't surprised, but still delighted when Kihyun followed him. They hadn't spoken about this and they didn't have to.

In hindsight, it had been a mistake.

 

They were, in fact, not supposed to kiss boys, either in the sun- or moonlight.

They also were not supposed to wear flower-crowns, like the one Kihyun was still wearing when they turned into Hoseok's street, only to be surprised by a patrol.

 

Summer did not last long, that year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I don't know how to write happiness! I hope you still love me, bro ;____;


End file.
